<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【德哈】冷战 by Cacia1996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509094">【德哈】冷战</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996'>Cacia1996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>哈利发誓自己真的讨厌德拉科，即使他们已经结婚五年了也是。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【德哈】冷战</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈利讨厌德拉科。</p><p>哈利发誓，这不是一句孩子气的抱怨，尤其是现在，他和德拉科结婚已经五年了。是的，哈利现在登记在魔法部人口信息档案上的正式姓名是：哈利·詹姆·波特-马尔福，但是这一点都不妨碍他讨厌德拉科。</p><p>德拉科就像，不！就是一座冰山，首先从外形上就取胜了。自从当了治疗师，白衬衣白大褂不离身，一直以来都不怎么晒太阳白皙的肤色且不说，本来还是浅金色的头发慢慢变成淡金，现在已经快要往铂金方向发展了，到底是因为时间流逝的色素缺失还是长头发显得发色淡，谁也说不清，总之这个家伙现在往阳光下一站，哈利都害怕他被晒蒸发了。</p><p>还有他的表情，都说圣芒戈的治疗师就是救死扶伤的白衣天使，面带微笑三春桃花暖人心，偏偏他从来没个笑脸，仿佛下了几千年的雪积了厚厚的冰层，一开口都让人透心凉。</p><p>更重要的是他的目光，虽然并不如念书那会让人讨厌，可是从来没个情绪起伏，望进去就像望着雪山脚下的湖泊，冷冷的湖水让人好生寒凉。</p><p>这么一座冰山，走到哪都自带降温气场，就算是在床上也如同怀里抱着一块冰，不仅捂不热还会带走所有体温。</p><p>不，最后一句话划掉，他的怀抱还是很温暖的。哈利甩了甩头，这不是重点！</p><p> </p><p>赫敏听着好友的抱怨，眼睛停留在文件上头也没抬。</p><p>“是的，他看向我们的时候自然是这样，但是每次望向你，亲爱的哈利，那冰山都好像从内里都散发着春光，再厚的冰层都全部化作了春水，满眼的柔情流都流不尽。这种区别对待你还不满意吗？”</p><p>“你居然在帮德拉科说话？！”哈利满脸震惊的瞪着褐色头发的女巫，好像不认识眼前这个人。</p><p>“也不知道是谁，每次我帮着他谴责那个男人，最后都会变得像我是一个要拆散真爱的老巫婆，他小心翼翼的维护自己心目中完美丈夫的形象。说吧，他又怎么你了。”</p><p>“他已经一个多月没理我了。”哈利假装没听见赫敏前面的挖苦，往椅子上一倒，“一个多月！一句话都没对我说！晚上甚至睡在书房也不要搭理我！”</p><p>“马尔福庄园那么多房间，睡哪我都不信他会睡书房。”</p><p>“这是重点吗！赫敏你到底是哪头的！”</p><p>“老实说，这次我觉得你应该跟他道个歉。”</p><p>哈利哀嚎一声，然后悻悻地思考，连赫敏都这么说了，自己这次大概真的是有些过分了。</p><p> </p><p>事情要倒回一个月前。</p><p>那天在追捕活动中哈利中咒导致脊柱受伤，虽然经过抢救医好了，但是德拉科再三嘱咐哈利需要静养，否则会造成顽疾。</p><p>结果没出三天，那伙黑巫师一露出消息哈利立刻又跟着大伙出去追捕，几个人欲死顽抗，场面十分凶险，哈利的伤本就没有好透，新伤旧疾叠在一块，这算是彻底落下了病根。</p><p>德拉科气得风度全无，站在病房里把傲罗司每个来探望哈利的人都极尽恶毒的词汇骂了一遍。</p><p>“你们傲罗司的人是全都死光了吗？还是一个个都是饭桶？哦，当然，反正你们有一个不要命的‘救世主’，他可是身披主角光环的‘黄金男孩’，伏地魔杀了他两次都能成功，要不要测试一下他到底有几条命？”</p><p>“马尔福你冷静一下，我想你误会了......”</p><p>“误不误会的我不知道，这个人从头发丝开始算身体上有哪一寸是完好的没有受过伤的吗？反正你们不需要照顾他，是不是趁着他腿还没断压榨干净了才算开心？”</p><p>司长自觉理亏，只能求助地望向哈利。</p><p>哈利拉了拉德拉科的衣摆：“你别骂他们了，是我自己要去的。”</p><p>“你闭嘴。”</p><p>“这次一伙黑巫师危险的很，不抓住总是个祸害。”</p><p>“所以你就连命都不要了？哪怕是巨怪都知道要动动他那个比指甲盖还小的脑子想一想，自己有重伤不应该去打架，脊柱受伤你知不知道是什么概念？你可能从此以后再也走不了路！还有静养你知不知道是什么意思？要不要我给你解释一下这个词指的是不论从身体还是精神都需要休息。还是说你嫌我太舒服了，准备把自己搞个半身偏瘫，测试一下我到底对你是不是真爱？”</p><p>哈利已经听德拉科骂人骂了一下午了，本来就不舒服，这会更是心烦意乱。</p><p>“干嘛啊你，从头到尾就听你一个人在说我要瘫痪了，你是不是恨不得我根本就不要回来了，你好摆脱我这个累赘啊？还是说你这么生气是因为我抓住了那帮黑巫师，期待着他们能够勇闯阿兹卡班，像上次劫持贝拉那样把卢修斯救出来好复辟你们那个伟大的黑魔王啊？”</p><p>哈利吼完，病房里一片寂静，德拉科危险地眯起眼睛。</p><p>“你再说一次。”</p><p>“有什么好说的，大热天的穿长袖也不嫌热得慌，你知道我在说什么。”哈利也气昏了话顶话怼了回去。</p><p>“行，好的，我知道了。既然‘救世主’大人这么不放心我这个食死徒，想必也是屈尊留在这里监视我的行动吧，怎么样找到什么线索了，要不要现在就把我抓进去啊？好让我们父子团圆。”</p><p>傲罗司的人全都识趣地贴着墙角溜了，病房里空荡荡的只剩下剑拔弩张的两个人。</p><p>“你不要再无理取闹了，我不想跟你说话。”哈利别过头去不再看他。</p><p>德拉科站在原地什么也没说，哈利看不见他的表情，只知道他在床边站了很久，久到哈利都快睡着了，才听见离开的脚步和病房门被带上的响动。</p><p>哈利在医院住了半个月，德拉科当真一次都没再出现在他面前。每天的药和餐食都是由护士送到病房，药是单独配置的，光是味道哈利就能喝得出来。</p><p>搞什么啊。其实那天哈利就已经后悔了，明明知道对方不是那个意思偏偏要用最伤人的话相互攻击。</p><p> </p><p>出院那天，哈利想去办公室找德拉科，却被护士告知他一周前去参加交流项目了。</p><p>“马尔福医生没告诉您吗？临走前加了好几天班把您需要的药配好了。”小护士还不知道他们吵架的事情，“不过他是掐着日子的，刚好应该是今天回来，要不您去办公室等他一会？”</p><p>“噢，我忘了。”哈利扯了个谎，“那我直接回去了。”</p><p>哈利回到庄园心里还是很不痛快，这算什么，提前适应离婚生活，偏偏还要证明自己离不开他吗？</p><p>德拉科说得没错，哈利现在甚至不能久站久坐，时间一长脊骨疼得他整个背都木了，也没什么胃口，哈利随便吃了两口东西昏昏沉沉的躺在沙发上睡着了。再一睁眼，就是第二天早上，自己穿着睡衣躺在床上。</p><p>哈利心里一动，转身却没看到那个熟悉的身影，身侧空荡荡的就算是睡过人也大概早就离开了。</p><p>哈利走下楼，餐桌上摆着早餐，还有几封没拆的信件，翻了翻都是朋友的问候，还有傲罗司来的准假单，说是批准了哈利接下来半年的假期。</p><p>“我没有请假啊？”哈利不明所以看着准假单。</p><p>马尔福庄园现在的家养小精灵是克利切，哈利和它相看两厌，也懒得问他，索性吃过早饭来到魔法部。</p><p>“梅林啊，哈利你怎么还敢来，赶紧回去歇着！”司长看到哈利跟见了鬼一样，起身就把人往外推。</p><p>“不是，司长，我没有申请休假啊。”</p><p>“你家那位差点没把金斯莱的办公室给拆了，再说了，你这个情况就算不是他你也该好好修养一阵，马尔福说得也没错，你太拼了，最近人手足够，那个黑巫师的团伙消灭以后也没什么大的威胁，你就好好休息吧。”</p><p>哈利心里堵得慌，暗自生气德拉科替他做什么决定，好像自己必须要被他照顾一样，好啊，不是不愿意搭理我吗？行。</p><p>于是两个人开始了一场漫长且幼稚的拉力赛，明明住在一个房子里，默契地把对方当空气，也不知道是不是该感谢庄园足够大，竟是真的可以做到完美避开彼此，要不是偶尔书房里会传出来一两声响动，哈利甚至怀疑德拉科已经搬出了庄园。</p><p> </p><p>“说实话，我能明白他为什么这么生气。”赫敏看着自己的老友瘫在对面的椅子上，合上文件夹叹了口气，“就像上学那会，他天天拿我父母麻瓜的身份还有我的血统侮辱我一样，你知道，其实他对自己的身份，还有卢修斯在阿兹卡班这件事很忌讳的。”</p><p>“我不是真心的，他难道还不知道么，我跟他都在一起这么久了。”哈利嘟哝着。</p><p>“就算你不是真心的，那样的话总归是伤害到他的自尊心。他这种人，本来自尊心就强，性格也脆弱。就像你说的，他一天到晚好像对谁都是冷冰冰的，实际上不过是他自己的防御机制罢了，先摆出拒绝别人的姿态。你跟他在一起的时候我还挺担心的，可是他对你不一样。他真的很在乎你。”赫敏也不想做这个家庭调解员，但是这两个人，一个拉不下面子，一个压根不懂，别别扭扭，简直是青春期延迟发育，“他生气你不顾自己的身体，其实也是在气你好像不在意他，你自己想想看，虽然和他在一起你有什么改变吗，还是哪里威胁往哪里扎，我和罗恩还不是每天提心吊胆的。”</p><p>“我是因为相信他啊，不管我受到什么伤，他都能解决。”</p><p>赫敏对他这种“我把后背交给你”的信任和决绝打败了：“现在不是战时了哈利，他也不是个战士！总之，向他道歉，告诉他你也很在乎他。”</p><p> </p><p>哈利回到庄园，餐桌上摆着丰盛的晚餐，房间里空无一人，他坐在餐桌旁望着各色食物却没了胃口。</p><p>其实德拉科早就没有生气了，哈利能感觉得到，每天睡前安神的热牛奶，要吃的药，总会准时出现在床头柜上，更别说每天餐桌上都摆着他爱吃的食物，可是他偏偏要晾着哈利也不知道在怄什么气，搞得哈利也不知道该怎么开这个口。</p><p>哈利闷闷不乐的趴在餐桌上，看着面前的白瓷骨碟，索性念了一个变形咒，一条通体雪白的小蛇盘成一团出现在他面前，小蛇吐着信子仰起头看了他一眼。</p><p>“喂，你们蛇类都是这样的吗？冷冰冰的不近人情，”</p><p>其实身体里的魂片被伏地魔自己杀死以后，哈利就不再能够和蛇沟通，但是这会，好像对着一条蛇说话，比对着德拉科要简单得多。</p><p>“你说他为什么不理我，明明已经不气了。我也早就不生气了，其实我也没有真正的生他的气，他对我好我都知道，只是偶尔也会感觉那种好就像是太紧的拥抱，好像我是什么猎物一样。”</p><p>哈利抚摸小白蛇身上的鳞片，冰凉的触感跟德拉科的皮肤倒真有些相似。</p><p>“有时候我真怀疑他的血是不是也是凉的，要不是抱着我的时候还有一点体温。如果他的戒备心能少一点......或者我该多一点耐心，不该总是带着战时的心态，追捕的时候有个瞬间甚至以为自己快要变成一个杀手了，所以是不是因为这个他才格外谨慎？”</p><p>哈利正对着小蛇自言自语，身后忽然伸出一只手，小蛇自然顺着手臂爬了过去。哈利回身，看见德拉科低头望着小蛇缠在自己的手臂上，他的长发松松的束了一条马尾垂在胸前，低垂的睫毛轻颤好像停在花瓣上振翅的白蝴蝶，白衬衣松开了前襟上的两粒纽扣，露出好看的锁骨，袖子挽到手臂，小臂上经络分明，小白蛇缠在上面正在和他对视，像是一座雕刻精美的白玉雕塑，哈利望着他一瞬出神。</p><p>“闻到同类的气味了？”德拉科嗤笑一声。</p><p>哈利听到久违的声音，忽然回过神来，紧张地抓住德拉科露在外面的手臂，小蛇掉在地上变回白瓷的餐碟发出清脆的响声，哈利翻来覆去看了好几遍，手臂上的皮肤带着凉气，干净白皙，没有任何异样。</p><p>“你怎么？不是......”哈利直起身子，又拉开他的衬衣衣襟，小腹上除了美丽的人鱼线和肌肉好看的线条，别的什么痕迹也没有。</p><p>“这么着急？”德拉科没有挣脱，只是似笑非笑地看着哈利震惊地模样。</p><p>“到底怎么回事？你对自己做什么了！”</p><p>“蛇都是会蜕皮的......”</p><p>“不跟你开玩笑！”哈利又气又急，黑魔法的印记哪里是说消除就能消除的。</p><p>“自然是为了不碍咱们‘救世主’大人的眼。只是用了一点手段罢了，能证明给你看，不算吃亏。”</p><p>“你......我......我只是一时气话。”哈利已经顾不上去挑他话里带刺，心里烧了一团火，他不明白德拉科到底想要证明什么，又担心他所说的这“一点手段”指的是什么，更害怕他做了什么伤害自己的事情。</p><p>“至少说明你心里还是在意的不是么。”德拉科默默扣好衬衣的纽扣，“我讨厌被人误解，不过是一直在研究的‘换肤’技术罢了，试验一下，效果不错。”</p><p>“可是这样的技术没有推广开。”</p><p>“还不成熟而已。”</p><p>“所以你这段时间避着我不是因为生气......”</p><p>德拉科回避了哈利的目光。哈利怔怔地望着他，这些日子书房里传来的响动，自己出院时突如其来的交流项目，隐藏在其间的真相剥丝抽茧探出了头。</p><p>“如果失败了你可能会死。”心里各种复杂煎熬的情绪忽然消失了，像是雪山上流下来沁凉的雪水，哈利一瞬间平静下来，紧紧抓住德拉科的手臂，定定地望进他眼中，“你宁愿这么伤害自己，也不想和我分开吗。”</p><p>哈利掌心很热，贴在手臂上仿佛燃烧着小团火焰，德拉科挣脱不了，他也不想挣脱。</p><p>“那是你的一部分，德拉科，是那些才好不容易把我们推向彼此。”如果没有这场战争，哈利相信，他和德拉科永远也不可能理解对方，更不可能接受彼此成为生命中相伴的另一方，是这场战争，将他们塑造成了现在这个模样，哈利不能说他感谢这场战争，但是这是他们之间的纽带，“你不能把我们的过去就这么轻易抹去。”</p><p>“我永远站在你这边。”德拉科平静的说，“那些事我永远不会忘记，我只是想让你知道，我永远站在你这边。”</p><p>“那那些呢？”哈利按在德拉科小腹上，掌心的热量透过衬衣传递过去，“你为什么把他们也消掉了。”</p><p>“你每次看到它们总是很内疚，就跟那个印记一样，我也不愿意看到它。”德拉科随意的耸了耸肩，“一人一个，我们算是扯平了。”</p><p>哈利对他的歪理哭笑不得，伤痕全在他身上了。他想了想，指着自己额头的伤疤说：“那要不你把它也去了吧。”</p><p>德拉科低头吻了它一下。</p><p>“不，如果没有它，你就不是‘那个男孩’了，我也不会注意到你。”</p><p>“总是你有理，所以其实很疼吧。”哈利由得他亲吻自己，靠在温暖的怀抱里轻声问。</p><p>“应该不比你这个疼。”</p><p>德拉科只是轻描淡写带了过去，哈利也就不再追问，他知道，再问下去也不会有结果。</p><p>“所以现在怎么样？（What‘s happening now?）”</p><p>“我以为你还没迟钝到看不出我在亲你。”德拉科的唇从额头滑过鼻梁，最后贴在哈利嘴上。</p><p>“我是说，我们好了，对吧。”哈利笑了，这个家伙，即使在这种时候也不忘记要曲解自己的意思。</p><p>“我们怎么了吗？（What’s happening?）”</p><p>“我以为你起码知道自己一直在亲我。”哈利把德拉科的话还了回去，边笑边搂住他的脖子，不甘示弱地在唇齿之间争夺主动权。</p><p>他们总是在用自己的方式在关心彼此，这一点是毋庸置疑的，其他的？那就交给漫长的岁月吧，他们总可以找到办法的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>